Oneself
by GreenIllusions
Summary: Ella era el eslabón débil de la manada. La esposa, la madre, la amante. Tan solo un ama de casa en el apocalipsis. En cambio, Andrea era todo lo que ella no podría ser, una verdadera sobreviviene. (What if desde el punto de vista de Lori Grimes. Paricipa en el reto Festejando San Valentin del foro Open! Walkers Inside).


_¡Hola, hola!_

 _Antes que nada, este fic nace por una petición de **Gato Jazz** en el reto **¡Festejemos San Valentin! del Foro Open! Walkers Inside** , en donde me pedía un What if desde el punto de vista de Lori. El la primera vez que escribo algo sobre ella, así que sí el fic tiene algo de Ooceismo, perdonadme. _

_Sin nada más que agregar, les dejo leer con tranquilidad._

 _ **Disclairme** : Nada de esto me pertenece, sí fuera así muchos sucesos de la serie serían diferente. Como no lo es, todo esto le corresponde a Kirkman y compañía. _

* * *

**Oneself**

* * *

 **I**

 _"Eres ama de casa"._

La voz de Carl se repite una y otra vez en su mente, casi como si se tratara del zumbido de una mosca que ronda un montón de basura.

Tiempo atrás, habría estado orgullosa de ser ama de casa - _antes de los muertos y el apocalipsis, o de un Rick en coma o de los besos de Shane sobre su vientre, quizá mucho más atrás, antes de las discusiones y las copas de vino cuando ya nadie la veía_ -. Pero en ese momento, no podía sentirse orgullosa de ser tan solo un ama de casa, no solo porque ya no poseía un hogar al cual atender, simplemente no le parecía correcto.

 _No con todos los muertos rondado a su alrededor, amenazando lo poco que les queda._

Ser ama de casa significaba que no podía defender a los suyos, que las armas le aterraban y las decisiones de antaño ya no tenían algún valor en aquel mundo. Limpiar, cocinar, esperar paciente la llegada de su esposo o reñir a su hijo por no cumplir los deberes, ya no tenía ningún significado después de que el mundo se fuera por la borda (pensándolo bien, dudaba que alguna vez tuviera alguna clase de valor). Y mientras Rick asumía el liderazgo de los pocos sobrevivientes que aún quedaban de Atlanta y Carl parecía adaptarse con una extraña facilidad a aquel mundo, ella se quedaba en la retaguarda esperando que alguien - _Rick, Shane, Carl… alguien_ \- la rescatase.

Ser ama de casa, casi se traduce como una carga.

\- Déjame ayudarte, Glenn.

\- ¡Andrea, cada vez lo haces mejor!

Las voces espantan sus pensamientos, quienes se alejan como sí de hojas secas al viento se tratasen, devolviéndola al mundo real. Las prendas empapadas siguen frente a ella, una colección de franelas, camisas y pantalones remendados, que se balancean en el tendedero ante sus ojos.

A un par de metros de ella, Andrea limpia su arma con la agilidad adquirida en esos últimos días, acompañada de un fascinado Glenn quién no puede evitar elogiarla cada cuánto.

Y Lori, no puede evitar que nuevos pensamientos se cuelen dentro de su cabeza, rastreros, como alimañas. Ya que en vez de estar colgando la ropa recién lavada, a ella lo que le gustaría es estar junto a Glenn encargándose de limpiar su propia arma. Ser ella la promotora de aquella mirada por parte del asiático, recibir sus elogios y dedicarle la misma sonrisa de puro orgullo que la rubia ostenta en su rostro.

Por un instante, Lori quiere ser un poco más como Andrea y menos la ama de casa.

 **II**

\- Andrea podría llegar a ser una gran tiradora - dice Rick, llegando junto a ella.

Su esposo se ha dado cuenta de la dirección de su mirada, quién lleva más de diez minutos observando a la rubia, a lo que ella se reprende mentalmente.

\- No ha fallado ni la primera vez - admite, desviando la mirada hacia los restos de vidrios y latas desperdiciados por el campo, rehuyendo así de los ojos de Rick.

El sonido de disparos se dispersan por todas direcciones, inundan el campo a su alrededor. Todo ese ruido no hace más que tensarle los hombros y la obliga a apretar los dientes, la verdad es que le aterra que los muertos puedan escucharlo. Por lo que de vez en cuando lanza una que otra mirada sobre su hombro, hacia los árboles, donde sabe que se esconde todas esas pesadillas que se han hecho realidad. Más se mantiene entera, vigilante, aunque sus nervios se encuentren a flor de piel, después de todo su deber es proteger a su no tan pequeño hijo, quién en ese momento apunta y acierta un blanco en un solo intento.

\- Carl también es bueno - dice a regañadientes, un sabor amargo le inunda la boca.

Rick asiente con cierto orgullo.

\- Deberías intentarlo - le aconseja, rozando sus dedos -. Shane es un excelente instructor - dice, a lo que ella aparta sus manos de las de él como si su tacto quemara.

\- No me gustan las armas - sentencia, sus ojos vuelven a fijarse en Andrea -. Además, creo que Shane tiene una alumna con gran potencial.

Ante sus ojos, Shane corrige la postura de la rubia. Demasiado cerca, susurrándole al oído, con más roces de lo correctamente necesario. Y Andrea, sonríe de medio lado, se acomoda como le ha aconsejado el ex policía, levanta el arma y apunta, la botella de vidrio a un par de metros de ellos explota, ha dado nuevamente en el blanco.

\- No está de más que aprendas, no es tan difícil - vuelve a insistirle Rick, quién no ha perdido detalle al observa a su esposa -. No te puedo asegurar estar siempre a tú lado para protegerte, ni a ti ni a Carl, por eso es importante que aprendas a defenderte. No quiero volver a sentir que te he perdido nunca más.

Ella desvía su mirada hacia él, apartándola por primera vez del improvisado campo de entrenamiento. Los ojos de su esposo dicen lo que él no se atreve a decir, ella es el eslabón débil. La presa indefensa en aquel mundo de predadores.

\- No me veo sosteniendo un arma - admite.

No, no después de lo de Rick.

No, cuando significaba dejar todo lo que alguna vez fue atrás.

\- Yo te enseñare.

Por un instante, se imagina a sí misma con un arma, apuntando, jalando el gatillo y dando en el blanco. Protegiendo a Carl de los caminantes, sobreviviendo en el bosque sin que Rick o Shane tengan que protegerla. Ya no es un ama de casa, es una mujer diferente, alguien más como Andrea y menos como ella.

Y duda.

\- No creo que pueda ser tan buena alumna como Andrea.

\- Eso no lo sabes - dice Rick, acariciando su mejilla.

Un nuevo disparo, ella lo sabía. _Ella no era Andrea._

 **III**

Sus piernas no parecen querer obedecerla, camina torpemente, sintiéndose débil y mareada. Acaba de vomitar todo su desayuno entre un par de arbusto fuera de la vista de los habitantes del campamento. No sabe cómo se las ha arreglado para esquivar la presencia de Rick, las preguntas de Carol sobre su estado de salud y las silenciosas pero insistentes miradas de Glenn, que iban de estar impregnadas de pura preocupación a señalarla como si de un reo se tratase.

Se abrió paso por el campamento entre tropezones hasta alcanzar la entrada a su tienda de acampar, en donde se dejó caer sobre una silla de esas que usan los pescadores en los muelles. Enterró su rostro entre sus mano, inhalo una bocanada de aire y exhalo lentamente. Con Carl las cosas habían sido más sencillas, en principio el mundo no se había ido a la mierda, podía ir al mercado por fruta fresca y las náuseas eran un poco más tolerable cuando su madre le llamaba cada mañana. Pero con ese nuevo bebe, nada podía ser tan fácil.

Se incorporó lentamente, observando a su alrededor. No había nadie cerca para ser testigo de su condición, a excepción de Andrea quién se encontraba sentada junto con Dale en el techo de la caravana. Ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, hablaban animadamente como hace mucho no lo hacían (casi parecía mentira todo lo que les había ocurrido desde que decidieron alejarse de Atlanta).

Andrea cargaba un rifle a su espalda al alcance de la mano, los binoculares al cuello (no podían permitir que volviera a ocurrir otro accidente), y un cuchillo en el cinturón. Desde su posición, la rubia parecía estar hecha para aquel mundo - _como Daryl, Rick o Shane_ -, preparada, fuerte, dispuesta a proteger su vida a punta de balas, cuchillazos y si fuera necesario, con las mismas uñas. Lejos había quedado la mujer que lavaba en el estanque, que pescaba junto a su hermana para llevarles la cena o que había llorado toda la noche al lado del cadáver de la pequeña Amy.

Era como si todos y cada uno de los golpes que la vida se había encargado de proporcionarle, la habían trasformado en una mujer apta para la supervivencia. Se había forjado a fuego y ahora no necesitaba que alguien la protegerá, aunque Dale se negara a verlo.

Pero Lori, ella seguía siendo un ama de casa - _madre, esposa, adultera_ \- atrapada en ese infierno. El fuego, los caminantes y las heridas habían hecho mella en ella, en vez de fortalecerla simplemente parecían querer acabarla con cada paso que daba. Aunque contaba con un cuchillo en su cinto o pudiera sostener un arma entre sus manos, no sabría cómo sobrevivir sin que alguien la protegiera.

 _Y en ese instante la odio_.

Ella no podía ser como Andrea.

No podía sentarse en la caravana junto con Dale para vigilar el perímetro, tampoco podía acompañar a los hombres en sus tantas salidas en búsqueda de Sophia, mucho menos podía acertar un tiro a la cabeza de un caminante o sobrevivir por sí misma, sin que alguien más estuviera a su lado. En cambio, debía asegurarse de que Carl se mantuviese vivo, que Shane no se entrometiera en su relación con Rick o decidir que debía hacer con ese pequeño que ahora crecía en su vientre.

La odio, porque de verdad anhelaba poder ser como ella.

 **IV**

\- ¿Dónde está Andrea? - le preguntó a Carol, quién en ese momento se encontraba pelando algunos vegetales para una sopa.

\- Salió junto con Shane - explicó la mujer, dirigiéndole una mirada profunda y melancólica -. Fueron a verificar un caserío, él cree que Sophia… bueno, que mi niña puede estar ahí.

Lori frunció el ceño.

No podía evitar ponerse en el lugar de Carol, si ella perdiera a Carl simplemente no tendría una razón por la cual seguir con vida. Sin embargo, no le agradaba que fuera precisamente Andrea la que acompañara al ex policía. Ella había notado los roces descuidados pero cada vez más atrevido entre los dos, las miradas cómplices, las sonrisas ladinas de Andrea y la mirada profunda de Shane, la misma que le dedicaba a ella desde mucho antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda.

Bufó.

\- ¡Necesitamos más mano de obra, ya tenemos suficientes vigías! - exclamó. De repente se sentía furiosa.

\- Lo sé - dijo Carol, sorprendida por su reacción -. Pero Andrea tiene una habilidad innata para las armas, puede hacer más con los hombres que con nosotras.

\- Ella no es mejor que nosotras - susurro entre dientes. _Andrea no podía ser mejor que ella_.

\- ¿Lori? - inquirió la otra mujer - ¿Ocurre algo con Andrea? ¿Han discutido o algo así?

\- No, nada - dice, dando media vuelta y dejando a Carol mucho más confundida y preocupada de lo que ya estaba.

 _No ocurría nada, solo que ella no podía ser como Andrea._

 **V**

Dale también se había percatado de la sonrisa de Andrea aquella tarde. Lo veía en sus ojos, en su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados, casi formando una línea recta. Y estaba segura, de que si se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle, el mayor de los hombres le hubiera confirmado lo que los hombros relajados de Shane, así como el brillo en los ojos de la rubia, ya le habían dicho. Quizá no hayan encontrado a Sophia, pero aquellos dos sí que habían encontrado _algo que hacer_ en todo ese tiempo, como meterse en la ropa interior del otro.

Y por mucho que lo intentará, la imagen mental de ellos dos teniendo sexo, no podía dejar de irritarla. La cena de aquella noche comenzaba a convertirse en un dolor de estómago.

\- Gracias por la comida - dijo Andrea, sonriendo descaradamente -. Me voy a tomar la primera guardia, así T-Dog puede descansar.

\- Me parece bi…

No, a diferencia de Gleen, a ella no le parecía que nada estuviera bien.

\- ¿Y no piensas ayudarnos a lavar todo esto? - preguntó, un par de decibeles por arriba de su tono de voz normal. De repente, se sentía molesta, casi rabiosa.

Andrea frunció el ceño, dedicándole una mirada penetrante.

\- Creo que lo tienen cubierto ¿no?

\- Pues a mí me parece que nos hace falta un par de manos que nos ayuden - insistió Lori -. Carol y yo no somos las jodidas empleadas de servicio.

\- A lo que a mí respecta, cada uno hace lo que le corresponde - contestó Andrea, comenzando a molestarse en serio.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - inquirió, poniéndose de pie y a la altura de la rubia.

\- Que mientras ustedes juegan a las _amas de casa_ , yo prefiero mantener el campamento seguro - sentenció la rubia.

\- ¡Si serás…!

\- ¡Basta! - grito Glenn, acercándose a Lori y apartándola de Andrea, en el momento justo que Rick y Shane se acercaban a la hoguera.

\- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? - preguntó Rick, la tensión en el ambiente le era completamente palpable.

\- Nada - contestó Lori, dándole la espalda al grupo y dirigiéndose a su tienda.

\- Yo me encargaré de lavar todo - escucho decir a Carol, en voz baja y sumisa.

\- Te ayudare… - se ofreció Dale, cuando ya se encerraba en la tienda de acampar.

 **VI**

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Andrea? - preguntó Rick, ingresando en la tienda que ambos habían convertido en su hogar en los últimos días.

\- Nada - respondió sin siquiera dignarse a voltear a verlo, se encontraba terminando de arreglar la ropa recién lavada en una maleta que había vistos mejores tiempos.

\- Carol me preguntó si sabía de algún roce entre ustedes.

\- ¿Ella te contó lo ocurrido? - inquirió a su vez, volviendo a sentirse irritada.

\- No, en realidad nadie del grupo quiso decirme nada - admitió Rick, acercándose a su esposa y obligándola a incorporarse frente a él -. Fue Carl el que me contó lo ocurrido, se siente confundido ante tú reacción - explicó.

Lori dejó escapar un suspiro, dejándose llevar por Rick hasta el catre que ambos compartían.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Por un instante consideró mentirle, pero la avalanchas de mentira que ya le había dicho a su esposo comenzaba a pesarle en los hombros. Sintiéndose derrotada, desvió la mirada en dirección a los ojos azules de Rick.

A Lori siempre le había gustado los ojos de Rick, los cuales parecían cambiar de tonalidad según la cantidad de luz que se reflejara en ellos o el estado de ánimo del ex policía, y después de tantos años de conocerlos, había aprendido a ver en ello más de lo que él mismo creía. Y en ese instante, veía la preocupación que le oscurecía la mirada.

\- No quiero ser el eslabón débil de la manada - admitió a regañadientes, tras un par de minutos en silencio.

Rick frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, alargando su brazo hasta el rostro de su mujer. Acarició suavemente su rostro, delineando su mejilla hasta alcanzar sus labios.

\- No eres el eslabón débil, dudo que haya alguien débil en este lugar - dijo, sin dejar de acariciar la delicada piel de Lori.

\- Lo soy, y lo sabes - dijo, apartándose del alcance de Rick -. Solo soy un ama de casa. Lo sabe tú hijo, lo sabe cada uno de los integrantes de este grupo, lo sabes tú. Yo no estoy hecha para este mundo.

\- Ninguno de nosotros está hecho para este mundo - respondió el hombre, incorporándose al igual que su mujer -. Pero aquí estamos, aprendiendo a vivir rodeados de tanta podredumbre. Sobreviviendo.

\- Sin alguna vez me quedo sola, sabes muy bien que no voy a poder defenderme - explicó, abrazándose a sí misma -. No soy más que un ama de casa.

\- Deja de decir eso - dijo Rick, acercándose a ella y envolviéndola en sus brazos -. No te va a pasar nada, vas estar bien. Eres una mujer fuerte, más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

\- Yo no soy como Andrea - confesó, sintiendo como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda -. No sé pescar, ni manejar un cuchillo y mucho menos tengo la puntería de ella, ni siquiera tengo el coraje para aprender a defenderme. Sí te pasara algo…- reprimió un escalofrío -. No sabría cómo sobrevivir, no sabría cómo proteger a Carl.

Rick la tomó de los hombros con delicadeza, apartándola lo suficiente para poder verla directamente a los ojos.

\- No necesitas ser Andrea para poder sobrevivir - afirmó el hombre-. _Eres Lori, Lori Grimes, la mujer más fuerte que he conocido_. Ya has sobrevivido a este infierno y lo seguirás haciendo, saldremos juntos de esto, y de alguna manera encontraremos un lugar seguro en donde tanto Carl como tú estén bien.

\- Rick…

\- No. No eres Andrea y no tienes que ser como ella - dijo -. ¿Quieres aprender a disparar? Yo te enseñare a hacerlo. ¿Quieres ser capaz de defenderte por ti misma? Te mostraré el cómo. No tienes por qué querer ser otra persona cuando ya eres increíble cómo eres. No eres solo un ama de casa, tampoco eres solo mí esposa o solo la madre de nuestro hijo. Hasta ahora me has demostrado que eres una mujer fuerte, entera y valiente, no te has dejado vencer, y eso es más de lo que puedo decir de muchas personas. Vas a sobrevivir Lori, vas a salir de esto. Estoy seguro de ello.

\- Tengo miedo… - susurro la mujer, hundiéndose nuevamente en el pecho de su marido.

\- Lo sé, pero todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

La calidez en los brazos de Rick era confortable, sin embargo había algo en las palabras que le dedicaba que se le clavaban en el pecho y parecían querer dejarla sin aire. Le sabían a mentira.

\- No prometas algo que no puedes cumplir, Rick. Sí yo fuera un poco más como Andrea, quizá…

\- Nada. No necesitas ser como Andrea, no cuando me tienes a mí. Después de todo, yo solo te amo a ti, Lori. Se tú misma. La misma Lori que me ha inspirado para sobrevivir, la misma que he amado desde mi adolescencia.

\- Rick… - susurró, alcanzando los labios de su esposo.

\- Por favor, olvida todo esto.

¿Olvidarlo? Quizá sí se quedaba entre los brazos masculinos, sintiendo sus manos acariciar su piel y sus besos sobre sus pechos. Solo ahí podía olvidarlo, solo en ese rincón podía volver a ser ella misma. Afuera de esa tienda, tendría que ser mejor sí quería sobrevivir.

 _Quizá un poco más como Andrea._

* * *

 _¿Qué tal les pareció? Recuerden que dejando un review, evitan que un walker los muerda._

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
